Rain
by Moonlight Rings
Summary: Rain does have a habit of bringing about strong emotions. Tonight is no exception. Please R&R. My first FanFic.


**~*Rain*~**

Austria sat quietly on the sofa sipping a mug of coffee. He smiled to himself as the bitter taste tickled his taste buds. Yes it was a peaceful evening. His finger tapping the mug, to no particular tune, was the only sound that could be heard. With Chibitalia and Hungary in bed the mansion was left in an unusual quiet state.

He glanced at his neglected piano but he dared not play it for he feared he would awake the members of the household. Tearing his eyes away from it, Austria concentrated on the coffee in his hand.

''So peaceful...'' He said to himself.

**Tap, Tap.**

He sighed.

**Tap, Tap, Tap.**

''Oh! come now.'' He growled to no one in particular.

The rain hailed down like bullets, crashing droplets against the window obliterated the remaining moments of peace and quiet. He dragged himself off the sofa and trudged towards the grand piano. The patter rain forced a sense of fatigue into him. He leaned over the piano and let his arm limp over the side. He sighed again, tracing his fingers over the smooth keys.

''Surely a few notes wouldn't do any harm?'' He yawned.

He wanted to drown out the sound of rain. He played three notes over and over again, changing the end note every four beats. It was a sad tune but he continued to play regardless. He absorbed himself in the simple music and the sound of rain died down in his ears.

As he played a train of thought began to travel in his head.

_Where is life going Roderich? A gorgeous mansion, a thriving country and power. What could I want more? Surely as an Aristocrat that is all I need._

A twinge of pain stabbed his heart as he stared at the room. Empty. Was he always alone? A longing stirred up in his heart. It was a longing for companionship. Someone, anyone who would stay by his side. He remembered how he had that once. He had Switzerland, they were the best of friends. Switzerland would always protect him but then politics and war tore them apart.

He had love at some point too but the memories were hazy. He had gotten married many times through politics never through love. Well expect that one time, his first marriage, that was through love he could recall. All tough he never told his true feelings and it pained him to watch her go.

He tried to recall moments that they shared. That he cherished with his dearly beloved Hungary. He couldn't suppress a grin when he remembered the times they would take walks in the fields. He could almost smell the blades of grass that whistled in the wind, he could feel the wind against his skin.

He could see her image toying with his mind. Her long hair whipping in the wind, her stance was calm. Yet he could not see her face, that smile she all ways wore when she stared out into the fields completely at peace. He longed to see it.

''Elizaveta'' Her first name sounded so right on his tongue.

He got up and sat down properly beside the piano. He began to play. The melody reflecting his emotions. Despair, remorse, desire It sounded like a requiem. He repeated the melody picking up speed. His emotions heightened yet his face remained stoic. Faster, faster he played. When the sorrowful melody reached its climax and he slowed down, finally arriving to a halt, ending with the three notes he started with. He suddenly felt withdrawn.

''Mr. Austria? Sir?'' Said the source of his desire.

He jumped out of his skin, immediately rising from his seat. A light blush crept up along his pale face.

''Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!'' Hungary was standing behind the door looking in with curious emerald eyes.

Her baby blue night gown lazily draped over her small frame and the flower that she usually kept in her hair was missing. Her hair, which was normally so neat, was in a tangled heap on top of her head. It's was so long ago when he last saw her looking so... _natural_.

A pang of guilt hit him when he noticed the dark shades under her eyes. He straightened up and composed himself. He coughed to clear his throat and attempted to abolish all traces of emotion.

''That's quite all right Miss Hungary. I am sorry did I awake you?'' He asked failing to hide the guilt from his lips.

''N-no sir the uh... rain woke me up!'' She stuttered. Clearly, she didn't want to tell him that it was the solemn song that did indeed awake her.

A awkward silence enveloped the room. It was a long painful silence, they never once made eye contact. He idly traced his fingers over his ebony piano trying not to think about the women in front of him. He tried to think about tomorrow and what needed to be done but he was failing miserably. His thoughts kept straying back to her. He involuntary sighed and inwardly grimaced straight after.

''Um... sir?'' Her voice alone was enough to get her his attention.

Her lips were trembling and he had never wanted to kiss them more.

''Yes Miss. Hungary?'' He enquired keeping his cool.

''Could you play some more? It's just that I heard it and it sounded so beautiful.'' She shyly asked.

He blushed not quite knowing why. He had been complimented many times before, why should her opinion make him react like that?

''Why would you like to here it?'' He asked, genuinely curious.

''Well like I said it was beautiful and yet...'' She paused and trapped Austria's amethyst eyes with her emerald ones. He began to drown in them. ''...Why are you so sad Roderich?''

The sound of his first name on her lips was so rare and equally soothing. He tore his eyes away from hers and said nothing. Another dragging moment of silence took over. Surely he wasn't that easy to read and then he remembered. She all ways could figure out what he was thinking. Still it brought up to much pain to tell her so he decided to change the subject.

''Sit here Hungary. Beside me.'' His invitation was risky but he didn't want her to be any more suspicious.

She wandered over somewhat cautiously, her bare feet making a gentle tip tap along the floor. She stopped by the piano, unsure of what to do.

''Come, right here.'' He said patting the vacant space beside him.

''Um... yes sir.'' She sounded uncomfortable. She sat next to him. He tried his best to get rid of the tension.

''Elizaveta...'' She blushed at the sound of him using her first name. ''No one else is here. Please call me Roderich.'' He immediately regretted saying that it would make her feel more uncomfortable.

''Ah yes sir-! I mean Roderich!'' She beamed a smile.

He sighed within. She was smiling again thank god. He turned his attention to the piano and honoured Hungary's request. He began to play, his lean fingers elegantly moving along the keys.

She let the solemn notes sink in. Having listened to so much of Austria's playing, she knew how to read his emotions no matter how stoic he looked and acted. She studied each note, each sound, the way his fingers moved along every key, the speed. She prayed she would find something other than sadness spilling out from his passionate playing but it was all the same. She would expect to find nothing revealing from his face but looked anyway.

His face looked as peaceful as ever but something glistened in his eyes.

_Could that be...?A tear?_

No... Roderich could never be crying. Her heart might as well have been ripped out. This calm, stoic, respectable man was crying. _Her _Roderich was crying .

''R-Roderich you're...!'' She was speechless.

He looked at her. It was a look that absolutely terrified was almost hollow, a look that portrayed nothing but sadness. Instinctively she reached out and cupped his face with her hands. The tear slid down his cheek and he leaned into her hand.

''What's wrong? Please tell me!'' She cried.

''Elizaveta I-'' He sobbed ''I- need to tell you something! I can only pray you will understand!'' Tears began to stream from his eyes.

''What is it? Whatever is making you feel this I will try to understand!'' She begged, slowly caressing his face.

''Elizaveta I-'' His eyes locked with hers.

''Elizaveta Hedervary... I all ways have and I all ways will love you.'''

Her breathe hitched in her throat.

He could not believe that he actually said the words that just tumbled out of his mouth. There was a pause. A long pause. He dared not look at her now as he felt heat rise in his cheeks that felt even hotter in comparison with his tears. He formed a fist over his lap.

_Please say something!_

Nothing

He couldn't take it any longer, he proceeded to stand when a strong grip forced him back down. Confused, he finally turned to face Elizaveta. Her eyes were over-shadowed by golden brown locks of her hair. She held onto him like a vice.

''Why do you think I wouldn't understand?'' Her tone sounded hurt. She finally looked at him. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. A light blush crept along her beautiful face.

''Roderich I completely understand!'' She cried, tightening her grip.

He simply stared at her. Did she really understand? He needed to ask her knowing full well he would regret it.

''Do you...?'' He questioned almost coldly.

As expected he regretted as soon as he saw her grit her teeth. He didn't have time to respond though when she grabbed his collar and pulled his face to hers. When their lips met he could have sworn all time stood still. He became all the more confused but he never wanted to let the moment go.

They slightly broke apart for air, their lips just grazing each other. He opened his eyes (Of which he was not even aware had closed) and stared into her own. She still had a tight grip on his collar and her face was every shade of Spain's tomatoes. He began to blink furiously as his brain processed what just transpired.

''E-elizaveta...? wha-what just- I-I mean'' He cursed to himself. It was rare he was at a loss for words.

''Shh...''She placed a finger on his lips. Her touch made him tremble. ''It's OK Roderich you see? I love you too.'' She smiled warmly and gently brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. ''Always have. Always will.'' She admitted shyly.

Silent as a ghost, Roderich claimed her lips with his own. She caught her breathe. His lips moved with more passion than before. Probably because, she guessed, she practically attacked him earlier. This was a real kiss. It was desperate kiss that the unjust world had denied them for too long.

After they broke the kiss and amethyst met emerald they drew each other together like magnets. They kissed again... and again and again, breaking apart only for air.

When they finally stopped, Elizaveta promptly rested her head on his shoulder.

_I could stay like this forever... _She thought

''I could stay like this forever.'' He murmured as if he actually just read her mind.

''Just what I was thinking'' She giggled.

A great big yawn escaped her. The sound of rain filled the room again. Funny, it seemed heavier than before. Suddenly a great flash pierced the sky for a brief moment followed by the frightening sound of a thunder crash. Elizaveta winced at the enormous sound that blasted her ear drums. She hated thunderstorms and judging from the way Roderich immediately tensed, he did too.

She looked up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed in a irritated frown. It would be a understatement to say he was displeased.

''Why now?'' He growled.

Another roar of thunder and Roderich flinched. He positively despised thunderstorms. They're loud, create an ungodly sound and have a despicable trait of ruining the moment. Just like it has now. Every flash and crack of thunder blasted his eardrums. Now Roderich wasn't one for swearing but he would damn the heavens for ruining such a blissful night.

''Eeeeek!'' It took a high pitched squeal and another flash to bring him back down to earth. The scream sounded familiar.

He looked at Elizaveta who was blinking furiously. She seemed just as confused as he did. He glanced over her shoulder but there was no one there.

''Elizaveta? Was that you?''

''Most certainly not!'' He suddenly felt ashamed for asking. ''I do not scream like such a wuss but I know who does...'' She paused.

_FLASH_

''Eeeek!'' Another scream.

''Italy!'' She cried and was up and out of the room quicker than the lightning itself leaving Roderich alone.

He let out a exasperated sigh and cursed the weather as he followed Elizaveta to the small countrys chamber.

''Oh poor Italy.'' Elizaveta mumbled to herself as she scurried down the hall and approached the chamber.

She paused for oxygen when she heard someone call her name. It was Roderich... _running?_

She felt slightly bewildered she had never seem him run before it was quite amusing the way Mariazell danced around as he put one foot in front of the other. He caught up with her and was heaving slightly.

''Elizaveta please... don't... run so fast.'' He huffed.

''Hehee I'm sorry sweetheart.'' She giggled.

He blushed and straightened himself up. He put one hand on the door and smiled.

''Shall we?''

''Yes we shall.''

With that he opened the door almost simultaneously with a lightning flash.

''Eeeeeekk!'' A ear-piercing squeal came from a small bulge under the duvet.

Elizaveta went over first and pulled the duvet back slowly. She revealed the small bulge to be Italy

cowering in fear and clinging to the bed sheet. He looked up and saw Roderich looming over him.

''Ahh Imma sorry Mr. Austria! So-so sorry!'' He cringed as if expecting a hit.

Instead he got a pat on the head. He felt confused at first but eventually began to enjoy the fatherly gesture.

''That's quite all right Italy, after all no one likes that horrible crash thunder and lighting create.'' He said softly continuing to stroke his auburn hair.

''Awww so cute!''

They turned to see Elizaveta gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.

''Oops...'' She whispered.

Italy looked back at Roderich then Elizaveta then back at his master again. He frowned as if trying to solve a frustrating puzzle. When Elizaveta realized this she quickly appeared by his side and gave him a motherly hug. It was an odd situation they were in with them both in there pyjamas and messed up hair from kissing ealier an older nation would easily guess what they were doing. She couldn't risk him finding out about them Roderich wouldn't want that.

A flash and Italy's muffled scream was barely audible against Elizaveta's chest.

''Shh there, there Ita-chan it's OK.'' She murmured into his hair.

''Shhh we have Mr. Austria don't we?'' She looked up at him with pleading eyes, Italy too.

''Wha- what can I do?'' He swallowed.

She smiled and tucked Italy back into his bed kissing him softly on the head before getting in herself. Her head peeked out of the duvet and Roderich could have sworn there was this... _glint _in her eye. He followed her eyes to the vacant space just by Italy. A devilish smile crept along her face.

''No.'' He said quickly whilst turning around to walk away.

''Austria~''

_ScheiBe..._

Roderich swallowed hard just as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. What an abstract request she need not even speak for him to know what she was asking of him. Her eyes said it all as

usual. He turned around to confront her.

''Hungary I-''

''Oh! Please Rod- err Mr. Austria!'' Italy's eyes flickered at Elizaveta.

''Rod?'' He inquired innocently.

''Eh? Oh it's nothing dear.'' She said with underlying tones of panic. ''Just mispronunciation is all!''

''Mispronanctian?'' Clearly the child had never heard of the word.

''Eh? Try again dear.'' She encouraged.

''Mis- misprononciatioan?''

Roderich merely watched the scene before him. A gentle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was like he was watching a typical mother and child. His eyes gazed at the empty side of the bed and sighed. Perhaps he would regret this but the scene had something missing and ever the perfectionist Roderich had to fix it.

By the time Roderich walked over beside them Elizaveta had just about gave up on Italy. She growled in defeat and turned her attention to the seemingly misplaced Roderich. She turned to see Roderich climbing into bed with them.

''Roderich! you're-?''

''Shhh Miss Hungary we won't sleep with such noise.'' He whispered with a smile.

Italy was flabbergasted at what was happening to no one's surprise this was so unlike him. His surprise didn't last long when fatigue took over and he let out a vast yawn.

She returned a smile and tucked herself in with one arm snaked around Italy as if protecting him. She noticed Roderich was uncomfortable and so he was teetering of the edge of the bed. Of course, she could understand how difficult this must be for him. She held his hand and stroked it with her thumb.

''Good night Roderich.''

He blinked several times and smiled.

''Good night Elizaveta.''

''Good night Italy.''

The nation responded with a ''veh~'' and snuggled up to Roderich making him shift but he settled down quick enough. He saw Elizaveta smirk.

''I love you'' she whispered.

''And you. My love''

She blushed and closed her eyes.

-x-

It took almost no time whatsoever for Italy to fall asleep and Roderich watched his tiny features curl up and smile.

''veh~'' He murmured.

His eyes strayed to Elizaveta who was sound asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall to her own rhythm. Her hair framed perfectly around her gorgeous face and her pink lips parted with each breath. The words natural beauty comes to mind.

As much as he hated rain and thunderstorms he would never in a thousand years swap the nights events for others. The lightning had subsided and all that was left was the patter of rain on the window. Rain had started all of this with its random tempo but if Roderich was honest he would never wish for it to go away. He had love again. He squeezed Elizavetas hand and stroked Italy's hair until the patter of rain forced a sense of fatigue into him.

''Thank you.'' He whispered and closed his eyes.


End file.
